


Никто не должен этого знать

by Acraloniana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana
Summary: Всему виной моя бессонница. Если бы не она, ничего бы не случилось. Я бы не услышал стук, очередной год закончился бы как обычно — тихо, мирно, в кругу семьи. Но не той, в которой хочется быть 24/7. Мы бы не пропитались запахом соли и не выяснили, что в декабре вода ещё вполне тёплая.Но, к счастью, той ночью я даже не ложился.





	Никто не должен этого знать

Сочельник, вечер. Уже слишком поздно, чтобы ждать гостей. Все, кто хотел, приехали. И даже успели разъехаться. Глупо было ожидать его приезда — жена, дети. Семья — одно. А всё, что происходит вне дома, за его пределами и остается. Ни к чему им знать, что мы творим, оставаясь наедине. Это всегда было так. Мы уже давно не способны жить одной жизнью.  
Камин уже остыл, дети заснули в ожидании рождественского чуда. А мне не спалось. Теперь это можно смело назвать предчувствием, но тогда бессонница только раздражала.  
Когда я услышал стук в дверь, я подумал — послышалось. Кто в здравом уме во втором часу ночи будет пытаться найти хозяина таким образом, когда есть телефон или, на крайний случай — в такое-то время! — дверной звонок? Конечно, нельзя было исключать, что это просто галлюцинация на фоне недосыпа, но кто я такой, чтобы не проверить?  
Стоило мне подойти к двери, как стук повторился. Тихий, ненавязчивый. Словно гость был готов вот-вот развернуться и уйти, осознавая всю глупость этой затеи. Сердце ёкнуло — а вдруг он? Я отворил дверь, даже не проверив на экране, есть ли кто за ней. И расплылся в улыбке, видя перед собой того, о ком не переставал думать все выходные. Лука был насуплен, протирал заспанные глаза — кажется, вот кто спал вместо меня этой ночью. И был на удивление решителен. Будто от этого зависело всё наше будущее.  
— Пройдёшь? — я толкнул дверь, предоставляя его взору ёлку и открытый бар. В нашем активе было ещё несколько свободных дней, можно было и расслабиться. Никто бы не осудил.  
Он помотал головой, прикусывая губу, и смотрел то в пол, будто в поисках решения, то на меня — и тут же отводил глаза, стоило нам пересечься взглядами. Скорее всего, его беспокоили мои домочадцы. Я не мог его в этом винить.  
— Лука?..  
— Ты мне доверяешь? — наконец выпалил он.  
— Да.  
Что ещё я мог ответить? Что бы ни делал Лука, этому всегда было объяснение. Он мог даже не спрашивать и сразу говорить о своих планах — какими бы странными они ни были.  
— Напиши своим, что уедешь.  
Внутри растеклось тепло. Я расценил его нервозность как смущение — мы никогда не были столь близки к раскрытию. С ним я был готов рвануть куда угодно. Семейный вечер был традиционно отбыт, кроме домашних посиделок планов на эти дни не было, я имел полное право потратить денёк на себя. Едва сдерживая жгучее желание обнять его и расцеловать прямо здесь, я набросал записку и оглянулся на томящегося в ожидании Луку.  
— Сейчас переоденусь и…  
— Не надо. Поехали.  
Впрочем, да, можно было и так. За всё время наших тайных встреч часть моего гардероба перекочевала в его дом, так что не стоило беспокоиться — возвращаться в домашней одежде не придётся. Я захлопнул дверь, раздосадованно цокнув, что забыл дома как телефон, так и ключи, но, впрочем, они мне и не понадобятся в ближайшее время.  
— Ты спал хоть? — Лука внимательно посмотрел на меня. Не имело смысла притворяться. Я виновато поджал губы и покачал головой. — Поспишь в дороге.  
— Хорошо, — задумчиво кивнул я. Едва ли удастся выспаться за полчаса — пробок сейчас нет, долетим только так, — но подремать лишним не будет. Силы мне явно понадобятся.  
Мы отъехали не так далеко — я только успел удобно устроиться, когда Лука припарковался на обочине и наклонился ко мне. Я не был уверен, что тонировка так уж скрывает происходящее, но рядом с ним голова совсем не работала. «Я скучал», — читалось в поцелуе. И я вторил ему с тем же жаром — «я тоже». Всего несколько дней, а мы уже обезумели. А потом он протянул мне маску для сна — словно ещё до приезда знал, что я не сомкнул глаз этой ночью — и вновь вырулил на дорогу. С улыбкой я покачал головой и откинул кресло. Не терпелось уже остаться тет-а-тет, провести вместе хотя бы пару часов, вновь изучая изгибы тела, наслаждаться крепкими мышцами под ладонью, сгорать от желания и от сожаления, что нельзя до конца отпустить себя. Эти фантазии довольно быстро погрузили меня в сон, что казался мне бесконечно долгим. Лука был рядом со мной, я чувствовал его руки, когда он изредка касался меня, а его запах давно пропитал салон авто. Лука был в моих снах, улыбался и целовал меня — когда захочет и где захочет, не беспокоясь ни о чьем мнении. Это оставляло привкус горечи даже сквозь сон, потому что я знал, что такого никогда не будет.

Когда Лука заглушил мотор, я сквозь дрёму потянулся к маске, но он перехватил мою руку, не позволяя её снять. Я чувствовал себя довольно бодро — путь занял явно больше часа. Что ж, сюрприз так сюрприз. Разве у меня был шанс отказаться?  
Я слышал, как он вышел из машины, как хлопнул багажник. Жутко хотелось подсмотреть, что же такое мог приготовить Лука, но я держался. Никогда прежде уровень безрассудства не был так высок. В рождественскую ночь. Прямиком из дома. Неизвестно куда. Да хоть на край света — хоть навсегда. Главное, что вместе.  
— Выспался? — Лука открыл мою дверь — в его голосе отчетливо слышался задор.  
— Вполне. Который час?  
— Почти девять.  
— Сколько?! — рука инстинктивно дёрнулась к маске, чтобы убедиться, что Лука не шутит, но он снова остановил меня, осторожно целуя каждый палец. — Где мы?  
— Выходи — сам всё поймёшь.  
— Но смотреть нельзя?  
— Нельзя.  
Я недовольно сморщился, опустил ноги на землю и встал. Сквозь плотную ткань ни черта не было видно, но нос учуял морской бриз, а до ушей доносился шум волн. Это было невозможно. Я сбросил тапочку и почувствовал ступнёй раскалённый песок. Декабрьское солнце было на удивление тёплым. Где это мы?  
— Ты сумасшедший… — выдохнул я, присел и коснулся песка пальцами.  
— Возможно.  
— Да нет, абсолютно точно… Так спокойно здесь…  
Должно быть, Лука продал душу Дьяволу, чтобы найти это место. Кроме нас здесь не было ни души.  
Жутко хотелось насладиться видом, но мой личный искуситель не только не позволил снять раздражающий кусок ткани, но и повязал ещё какой-то платок сверху, крепко завязывая на затылке.  
— Зачем это? — я на ощупь нашёл его и заскользил пальцами вниз по футболке. — Думаешь, на мне мало одежды?  
— Чересчур много, — шепнул Лука, подтянувшись к моему уху, так и не отвечая на главный вопрос, и взял меня за руку. От этого томного голоса по коже побежали мурашки.  
Я следовал за ним, будто марионетка, осторожно, мягко ступая по песку. Лука не торопился, прекрасно зная, насколько я дезориентирован. Моей единственной связью с реальностью был он один, его рука, крепко держащая мою, и шум моря. Мы были… где-то. Без денег, без связи, без документов. Я знал только время — и то приблизительно. И был в домашней одежде — уже даже без обуви, которую оставил у машины. Полностью в его власти. Осознавал ли он, насколько я был от него зависим?  
Не помню, сколько мы шли. Я пытался считать шаги, но сбился уже на пятом десятке, когда Лука заговорил и окончательно подчинил мою волю своим голосом.  
— Мне всегда было интересно побыть с тобой наедине подольше. Вечно находилось что-то мешающее. Переписываться слишком… не так. Хотя, признаю, это увлекательно — особенно на людях… Всегда мало времени. Нужно куда-то ехать, с кем-то поговорить, что-то сделать. Ни одного дня, чтобы просто встретить вместе рассвет.  
Прервать его откровение я был не в силах. Это большая редкость — услышать подобное от того, кто постоянно прячется за им же воздвигнутыми стенами, разграничивая личное и профессиональное. И это при его чертовской эмоциональности и безграничном желании поделиться сокровенным. Сгусток противоречий.  
— Я не думал, что правда на это решусь. Не думал, что ты откроешь дверь. И не представлял, что скажу, если откроешь не ты. Наверное, сказал бы… Чёрт… Может наврал, что ты меня пригласил, и надеялся, что ты меня прикроешь.  
— Тебе не нужно приглашение, чтобы увидеться со мной, — я прикусил губу, не сдержавшись от комментария.  
— Знаю. Но это никогда не было просто. Одно дело сидеть рядом и совсем другое… — он резко замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова — или же смущаясь их звучания.  
Мы продолжили путь, оставив фразу неоконченной, но оба понимали, что Лука хотел сказать. Не нужно быть для этого телепатом.  
— Te amo*, — прошептал я едва слышно, надеясь, что волны заглушат мой голос.  
Но он услышал. Звенькнул ремень глухо упавшей сумки. Тотчас вспотела ладонь, сжимающая мою руку. Я почувствовал, как моментально намокли глаза под маской, и в смятении кусал губы, не видя эмоций Луки. Мне стоило сказать ему это, глядя прямо в глаза, но он не оставил мне выбора. Впрочем, в любой другой момент я мог просто струсить.  
— Вот чуть-чуть не мог подождать… — пробурчал он с улыбкой в голосе и трепетно меня обнял. А после развязал платок и наконец позволил мне осмотреться.  
После нескольких часов темноты я с трудом смог разлепить глаза. Яркое солнце слепило, но не так сильно, как светящийся от счастья Лука. Я щурился, заново привыкая к свету, но даже из-под опущенных ресниц было прекрасно видно, что его недовольство напускное. Уставший — после стольких часов в дороге. Но счастливый, будто кот, объевшийся сметаны. Хотелось отчитать его — к чему только было везти меня в такую даль? — но я не мог. Я снова притянул его, крепко прижимая к себе, и поцеловал в висок, чувствуя, как отчаянно колотится его сердце.  
— Сможешь остаться хотя бы на денёк?  
— Хоть на всю жизнь, — кивнул я.  
Разумеется, мы знали, что это невозможно. Уже через неделю нас снова ждёт упорная работа, но к чёрту все мысли о ней. Сейчас есть только мы и пустынный пляж — весь мир у наших ног.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — произнес Лука, кажется, ещё тише, чем я. Да и ни к чему кричать об этом. Никто не должен этого знать.

Всему виной моя бессонница. Если бы не она, ничего бы не случилось. Я бы не услышал стук, очередной год закончился бы как обычно — тихо, мирно, в кругу семьи. Но не той, в которой хочется быть 24/7. Мы бы не пропитались запахом соли и не выяснили, что в декабре вода ещё вполне тёплая. Не вытряхивали песок из плавок, которые запасливый Лука захватил в количестве аж четырех штук. Не насладились чудесным закатом на берегу моря и не встретили здесь же рассвет. И не расставили все точки над «i».  
Но, к счастью, той ночью я даже не ложился.


End file.
